Energetická kríza v USA
Začiatok energetickej krízy v USA thumb|left|300px|Rafinéria Black Rock 1, patriaca United Petroleum vo Venezuele v meste Maracaibo. Začiatok energetickej krízy v USA začal už koncom roku 2008 a začiatkom roku 2009. Našťastie, ropná spoločnosť United Petroleum ihneď reagovala na správy z Južnej Ameriky, ktoré hovorili o objavení ropy vo Venezuele. Po vzájomnej dohode s Venezuelským prezidentom Rodrigézom odkúpila firma United Petroleum práva na ťažbu ropy vo Venezuele na dobu 20 rokov. Prehĺbenie energetickej krízy thumb|300px|Na benzínových pumpách tvorili zúfalý šoféri zápchy, každý chcel nabrať benzín skôr než znova zdraží. Všetko sa však zmenilo v roku 2011, kedy vo Venezuele vypukol prevrat, ktorý inicializoval generál Esperanza. V bleskovej vojne porazil Rodrigézových prívržencov a obsadil majetok zahraničných firiem, medzi ktorými bola aj United Petroleum. Strata ropných vrtov, plošín a rafinérii vo Venezuele zasiahla Spojené štáty dosť tvrdo. Nielen že takto prišli Američania o ropné náleziská, ale dokonca boli nútení začať nakupovať ropu od spoločenstva Aliancia Južnej Ameriky, ktorú založil hneď po prevrate generál Esperanza. Toto spoločenstvo postupne ovládlo všetky ropné rafinérie vo Venezuele a tak dočasne ovládlo trh s ropou. Dočasný koniec energetickej krízy thumb|left|300px|Po vrátení rafinérii United Petroleum zachvátili USA búrlivé oslavy. Keď to nik nečakal, nastal koniec energetickej krízy, spôsobení zatknutím Venezuelského el presidenta, generála Esperanzu. Generál bol jednotkou OSN obvinení z páchania vojnových zločinov na civilnom obyvateľstve. Avšak i keď OSN získalo dôkazy, konalo pri zatýkaní generála na vlastnú päsť a bez zatykača Najvyššieho súdu. Generál bol uväznení v Guantanáme a začali sa rokovania, ako ďalej. Bolo jasné, že generála musia pustiť, už len kvôli tomu že na neho nebol vydaní zatykač, ale Americká vláda sa z tejto kauzy rozhodla získať čo sa len dalo. Po dlhých a únavných rokovaniach so zajatým generálom, nakoniec vyjednali jeho prepustenie, za cenu vrátenia rafinérii a ropných vrtov firme United Petroleum. Generál sa najprv zdráhal, no potom súhlasil. Bol prepustení na slobodu a UP tak získalo späť svoje rafinérie ktoré sa nachádzali vo Venezuelskom meste Maracaibo, to ale malo za následok rozpad Aliancie Južnej Ameriky. Ihneď vyrazili prvé prepravné lode UP plné cenného benzínu smerom do Ameriky. Cenu benzínu sa tak našťastie podarilo zraziť z 25 dolárov na 15 dolárov a Američania oslavovali navrátenie rafinérii ropnej spoločnosti, no tešili sa predčasne. Kríza sa znova prehlbuje thumb|left|500px|Graf znázorňuje ako sa pohybovala cena benzínu v USA v závislosti na udalostiach. Vzhľadom na to, že firemné tankery museli cestovať z Venezuely do USA cez Karibské more, ktoré bolo úplne pod nadvládou Jamajských pirátov, doprava ropy sa stala nebezpečnou záležitosťou. Firma United Petroleum, pod nátlakom Americkej vlády premýšľala, ako aspoň trochu urýchliť transport ropy do štátov. Jediné riešenie na ktoré prišli, bolo aby tankery nemuseli podnikať dlhú cestu cez Venezuelský záliv a jazero Maracaibo do Maracaibských dokov, preto prišli s nápadom že by postavili doky pre svoje firemné tankery priamo na pobreží Venezuely. Problém bol ale v tom, že tento nápad si vyžadoval vystavanie asi 7 kilometrov ropovodu, cez územie nacionalistov. Po neúspešnej snahe dohodnúť sa s generálom Esperanzom, sa pokúšala firma UP generála podplatiť. Avšak ten nemal záujem sa dohodnúť s nikým, kto sa len trochu podieľal na jeho zatknutí, alebo väznení. Navyše, United Petroleum ho dosť ponížili, keď im musel vrátiť ťažko dobité rafinérie. Preto sa UP rozhodli rozbehnúť tajnú operáciu, Projekt Tapír, ktorej cieľom bolo postaviť ropovod na čierno. Esperanza sa však o tomto čine dozvedel, postavil sa znova do čela svojej armády a výstavbe ropovodu zabránil. Neúspech United Petroleum a ich žoldnierov znamenal, neodvratný návrat energetickej krízy. Hoc totiž mala United Petroleum späť svoje rafinérie, kvôli neefektívnej doprave dokázali stíhať zásobovať ropou len juh štátov. Cena nafty a benzínu tak vyskočila neskutočne vysoko. Energetická kríza a dopad na Spojené štáty thumb|300px|Zabránenie výstavby ropovodu vyhnalo v USA cenu benzínu cez hranicu 40 dolárov! Neschopnosť dopravovať ropu do štátov rýchlejšie malo za následok, že firma dokázala zásobovať len juh krajiny. Na severe krajiny prichádzalo k zdražovaniu benzínu. Cena na severe sa vyšplhala na neuveriteľných 40 dolárov za jeden galón! Tak ako zdražoval benzín, sa vytrácali na diaľniciach autá a cesty začali zývať prázdnotou. thumb|left|300px|Súkromná bezpečnostná služba, ozbrojená samopalmi stráži čerpaciu stanicu na okraji New Yorku. Na severe dolša situácia tak ďaleko, že firmy vlastniace reťazce čerpacích staníc museli zamestnávať ozbrojenú ochranku preto že čerpacie stanice sa stále častejšie stávali terčom útokov zlodejov ktorý sa nezastavili pred ničím, žoldnieri tak začali získavať prácu i doma a nemuseli za ňou odchádzať na Blízky východ či do Latinskej Ameriky. Americká vláda na severe zaviedla pravidlo, že čerpacia stanica môže predať len 10 galónov benzínu jednému zákazníkovi, týmto spôsobom chcela vláda zabezpečiť to, aby sa dostalo na každého, samozrejme že toto pravidlo vôbec nefungovalo a ešte viac ľudí medzi sebou rozoštvávalo. thumb|300px|Zástupy ľudí chodili na južanské čerpacie stanice s kanistrami pešo. Ľudia ktorý bývali neďaleko hraníc s južanskými štátmi sa snažili riešiť túto situáciu tak, že pešo chodili i niekoľko stoviek kilometrov s kanistrami cez štátne hranice a čerpali benzín do kanistrov na juhu, kde bol benzín podstatne lacnejší. Takéto benzínové výpravy trvali ľuďom i niekoľko dní (kým sa z domova dostali k lacnej čerpacej stanici a späť) a mnoho z nich sa stávalo terčom motorkárskych gangov, ktoré teraz brázdili opustené cesty a prepadávali každého kto mal trochu benzínu. Situácia sa tak pomaly ale isto smerovala k občianskym nepokojom. Ľudia sa začali búriť a protestovali proti vláde, ktorá sa bála aby demonštrácie neprerástli do nekontrolovateľných nepokojov a tak všetky demonštrácie potláčala silou. Nenávisť medzi Juhom a Severom kvôli rope rástla každým dňom. Bolo jasné, kam táto situácia smeruje....